


Help On Wings

by ffasa2018



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffasa2018/pseuds/ffasa2018
Summary: Summary will come later, for right now, it is Max gets knocked out during a fight and wakes up in the Shire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out something, let me know what you think!

Help On Wings

 

Max lunged at Maya, throwing her fist into a right hook, smirking as it made a satisfying crack. She gasped as she was lifted into the air, a hand clenching around her throat. Dylan came around to the front of her, smirking and switched his hands, his wings flying them upwards.

"Hello Darling." Max gritted her teeth and kicked her legs toward his legs, trying to make him let go of her. He simply chuckled and squeezed her harder. She stopped and both her hands came up to grab his arm, trying to pry his hand off her neck.

Black spots danced in her vision and she could vaguely make out her friends calling her name and Dylan monouloging as her life slowly came out of her. In a last desperate attempt to save herself, she unfurled her wings suddenly, hoping to catch him off guard, but it was all for naught.

Her mind exploded with unbelievable pain as she could feel one of her wings bend at an angle it was not supposed to bend at. Her body went limp as darkness closed in, and strangely heard birds were chirping, and the smell of grass filling her nostrils.

“Why aren't I dead? Why don't I feel any pain?” She thought.

“Miss? Are you alright?” The last thing she saw before blacking out was a mass of honey blond curls, and a gentle face, framed by a green door.


End file.
